rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsu Nocte
Appearance Facial Bodily Clothing Personality Katsu's personality... Oh here we go. Let's do this in list format, easier for me. -Likes- *Changing his appearance weekly *Creating plans for wars *Reorganizing Dark Moon *Fighting *Music *Making others look like idiots *Argueing *Bear meat sandwiches *Soup *Screwing with people *Being able to do what he wants -Hates- *Zamorak *Vampyres *Dull days *Dwarven Stout *Being told what to do *People he killed coming back to life *People who interfere with his fight *Mushrooms (He ate one once, made him sick for days) *Sleeping History Arrival As most of the Mahjarrat did, Katsu arrived in Gielinor in the early second age, although, unlike many, he did not serve Icthlarin, instead he stayed to himself, examining the new world. Eventually, he would become bored of this, and finally join Icthlarin, although, not for long, as Zaros attacked the desert shortly after. Service to Zaros Soon after Zaros' attack on the desert, Katsu was one of the first to leave Icthlarin to join Zaros. He would soon be known to kill any who spoke against Zaros. He enjoyed all the war the Zarosian Empire was involved in, going to as many battles as he could. Time would pass, Zaros large empire grew, and the Mahjarrat had held a couple of their rituals. Within this time, a Mahjarrat known as Zamorak, would begin planning to overthrow Zaros... Of course, at the time he began to plot, Katsu was not aware of it at all, and carried on his killing in battles. However, one day came, at the Fortress Senntisten, there was a loud commotion, Zamorak had begun his attack. Katsu ran into the throne room as Zamorak impaled Zaros with the staff of Armadyl, he tried to attack Zamorak, but was attacked by the other Mahjarrat. Katsu received heavy wounds all over his body, his back sliced across, an impaled lung, and a badly burnt face. He managed to teleport to escape before they could finish him. Katsu had to go into hiding. At this point, he would manage to hide underground, in a rift in the ground (The Rift next to the gate separating Varrock and Morytania, where the quest is) entering a long hibernation to heal his wounds. The God Wars It would be early into the God Wars when Katsu awakens from Hibernation. Not much is known about what he did during the God Wars, he would pop up in various battles, disguise by disguise, using his shapeshifting ability, he would fight against Zamorakians in random battles he saw going on, he would live on battle to battle for the remainder of the third age. It may be noted that in this time, Katsu aquired a longsword made of Dragon material. He took this blade to him to battle, and a powerful blade it was, it cut through enemies with ease, a far sharper blade than the regular ones he has been given before. He made this object his blade of choice for any battle. The Fourth Age After the God Wars, the amount of war dropped dramatically, leaving Katsu with nearly nothing to do. He decided to stay out of the petty conflicts of the ages, now keeping to himself seeing as it wouldn't benefit him at all to join in. In this time, he would not do much except train, attend the rituals of Mahjarrats, and travel. There would not be much more to say about his life in this age. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Dark Moon Category:Zarosian